The last chance
by slayer0109
Summary: Yumi is torn apart by the thought of Sachiko leaving, but her brother convinces her she may still have a shot at keeping her in Japan. One-shot
**A/N:** Hey guys, so I wrote this one to a song called Run Away by Circuit Shaker if you want to try and achieve the feeling I had when writing this. I heard a piece of the song in a key and peele skit and this story just hit me. I don't like the singing parts, I really just like the music playing. Anyways, this is a short one shot that I hope you like. It is hard for me to say exactly what I was trying to go for here. I guess if I had to put it into words it would be fighting for your dreams. Anyways, I also wanted to address those who may be reading this and After the Storm(Life is Strange). I am working on the next chapter and even the last chapter is already over half done. I will be posting that in the next few weeks here. School is demanding all of my attention right now with only 2.5 weeks left and 2 of my biggest projects ever due. I haven't even been able to think about writing except for today because something caused me to not be at school.

As always, I hope you like this story and for an additional update to those who like my MSGM stories I will be writing for them again after After the Storm. It's been far too long for me personally, I miss Sachiko and Yumi :(.

* * *

Yumi closed the door behind her before taking off her shoes never once lifting her head from the ground. She moved almost in slow motion, she felt aware of everything. The fact that her mother was watching her from the kitchen entryway without saying a word. The sound of the television in the living room that her father was watching.

There were no words said as she started walking towards the stairs that led up to her room. She was empty inside. Everywhere she looked she saw memories of her and Sachiko smiling and happy. She remembered Sachiko chasing her up these stairs to her room one night when her parents were gone. Sneaking down the hall at the top of the stairs to her bedroom trying so hard not to disturb her brother whose door was cracked open.

She stopped with her hand on the doorknob to her bedroom as she looked towards her brother's room. She could see the light from a television flashing against the wall. He had always been there for her, he had helped her be strong when she didn't think she could be. He had taught her to be strong and with a sigh she thought that this was one of those time where she would have to be strong.

Opening her bedroom door she stepped in and closed it behind her. All she could do was look around her bedroom. She saw the picture of her and Sachiko on her dresser and her diary that held so many memories over the past few years. She looked from that to her closet and smiled even though she could feel tears falling down her cheeks. She remembered so clearly the night that Sachiko had spent the night and they were trying on Halloween costumes for a friends get together coming up.

They were laughing so much her parents had to come check on them and that night she remembers losing herself in Sachiko in the most intimate way. She had felt a connection that night that she never had before and she knew deep down that this love was so much more than she imagined. They had become closer than either of them could have imagined after that.

It was that reason alone that made Yumi clench her shirt over her heart as she fell to her knees and for the first time in a long time cried. The tears came in waves only interrupted by the sobs as they fell from her cheeks to the floor that she used to sit on and watch movies with Sachiko. She was completely consumed by her memories of Sachiko. Everything they had done together, all the times they laughed together, all the times they shared secrets or hopes for the future, and all the times they shared those moments that only lovers do.

Yumi felt her whole being torn apart by these thoughts as the tears fell and her sobs became louder. She had just seen the love of her life for the last time and everyone had known about it for so long except for Sachiko and her. It didn't feel real, the thought of never seeing her again made her feel sick, the feeling of betrayal from those around her. How could they simply just stand by and watch the two grow closer and not say anything?

Yumi hit her hand against the floor just as her bedroom door opened and her mother rushed into the room. She hadn't even realized it happened until she felt and arm around her shoulder.

"Leave me alone!" Yumi cried as she wiggled free from her mother's grip. She had known, how she could even think to try and console her now was infuriating. "You knew the whole time and you never said anything!"

Yumi's mother took a deep breath, she was on the verge of crying herself at the sight of her daughter. She couldn't even imagine what she was feeling right now and all those feeling of guilt that had kept her up at night were now hitting her like a train. "Yumi, I'm sorry. . ."

"She is leaving," Yumi cried as she turned around and finally looked up at her mother exposing the pain on her tear soaked face. "Sorry isn't going to bring her back. She is going to America to work for her father's stupid business and no one even asked if she was alright with it! They treat her like a slave, they don't even care what she wants or the people who care about her!"

"You do though," A voice said from behind Yumi's mother and Yuuki entered the room. He had heard everything that had been said between Yumi and their mother. "You care about her Yumi and she cares about you."

Yumi looked to her brother who had kneeled down in front of her trying to calm her. "What am I supposed to do? They don't care that I love her, only her mother does," she said as she took a deep breath and put her head down.

"Go after her," Yuuki said as Yumi lifted her head. "She needs you right now because if you are feeling this terrible about it, she is doing the same. Show them how much she means to you. Demand them to take your relationship seriously. This is your last chance, Yumi. I can't let you give up, not after everything you've told me about her. Do this for you and her, even if it doesn't work your life will be better knowing you tried."

"But I. . ."

"He is right," her mother said interrupting as they both looked to her. "This is your last chance, what can it hurt?"

Yumi looked down to her brother as this feeling of dread was replaced with the smallest shred of hope. It was all she would need to feel that fight come to her. "You're right."

Yuuki smiled as he reached out and gave Yumi a hug, "go to her, she needs you."

Yumi smiled as she gave a nod before standing to her feet and running past her mom and brother down the stairs and out the door. Those memories that had brought the tears to her eyes earlier were now giving her the strength she needed to continue. The thought of making more of those very same memories making her feet move fast than she thought possible.

"Is that, Yumi?" A passenger in a car asked as the girls in the car watched her run across the street in front of them.

"She is going to Sachiko-sama," another said as Sei and Youko looked at each other and nodded. This was the Yumi they so desperately needed to see they didn't need to talk with her to know exactly what she was doing.

"She needs our help. Follow her!"

Yumi felt her chest rising and falling fast as she kept running, where this will to go was coming from she didn't know. She only ran faster once the high wall surrounding the Ogasawara Mansion came into sight and even more when she saw the car that carried Sachiko pulling out of the gate slowly.

"I'm not going to make it!" She said as she ran, she could see the car start moving to pull out onto the street before slamming on the breaks. Yumi slowed down as she saw a car stop right in front of the driveway to the mansion. When she saw Youko and Sei get out she smiled and continued running to the car just as the driver and Sachiko stepped out.

"Sachiko!" Yumi cried as the older girl looked from her friends in the street to Yumi who almost knocked her over from running to fast.

"Yumi, what are. . .?"

"I can't let you leave, I can't live without you," she cried looking up at Sachiko who felt those tears that had just been falling return to her eyes.

"What are we supposed to do, Yumi? My plane leaves in two hours."

Yumi put her head down for a second thinking. "You told me on a very special day once that you would do whatever it took to be with me, right?"

"Yes, but my father. . ."

"I want to talk with him," Yumi said feeling that fight her brother had sent her here with. "If that doesn't work then we'll run away together," she said with that look of desperation on her face. "I can't lose you, Sachiko, I love you."

"Together," Sachiko said as she took Yumi's hand, "we will confront him together."

"Go!" Youko shouted, every second was precious right now.

Sachiko just simply smiled before looking to her Onee-sama and nodding. "We have to run," she said as she pulled on Yumi's hand and started running with her towards the front door. Both girls' feet moved as fast as they could bursting through the front door and surprising her mother.

"Yumi?" Sayako asked she saw the two run past hand in hand. She knew what they were doing, it was what had to be done from the very beginning and she wasn't going to let them go in alone.

Both girls stopped in front of the big double doors to her father's office taking deep breaths. This was it, this was their final chance. "Ready?"

Yumi nodded as she opened the left door and Sachiko opened the right door never letting go of one another's hand.

"Sachiko, what are you doing here?" Touro asked as the two girls approached his desk both holding as serious a look as their teary faces could.

"They are doing everything that they can," Sayako said from behind them as the girls turned and looked at her.

"You knew about this?"

Sayako smiled at the girls before looking to her husband and shaking her head, "No, but I was hoping it would come down to this."

"Father, I cannot go to America. I can't leave, Yumi."

Touru sighed as he looked at his daughter, "you decide to do this now just hours before your flight leaves?"

"There is no other time," Yumi said surprising them all. "If we don't do this now, there won't be another chance, so that is why you are going to listen to us for once," she said with desperation in her voice.

Touro glanced to Yumi and took a deep breath, "I under—"

"No, you don't understand anything. If you did we wouldn't be doing this right now, father. You sit behind that desk and micromanage all of our lives. Have you forgot I'm human and not just another part of the machine that is the Ogasawara Company? I don't want to go to America, I love Yumi. She is everything to me and…and if you don't think it matters then I will leave."

"Where will you go?" Touro asked curiously as Sachiko put her head down a little defeated, her father was good at pushing off threats.

"I-I don't know. . ."

"She can live with me. My parents love her," Yumi said as Touro for once was silenced. The edge in Yumi's voice made it very clear that she meant what she said.

"I love my daughter," Touro said as he looked to his wife, she knew that look on his face. He didn't like to be silenced like that. "I also know that her future is better in America. She will have a better life there."

"How can you say that?" Sachiko asked as Touro looked to her. "My entire life, all my dreams, the future I've dreamed up is all being torn away from me by just going there. Do you really think going to a country I don't want to heartbroken is the answer to a happy life?"

"Breakups are always hard, but you will get over it in time." Touro said as Sachiko shook her head.

"I hope losing your only daughter is the same then," Sachiko said as she took Yumi's hand and motioned for her to follow.

"Wait," Touro said as Sachiko turned to her father who was visibly not happy with this situation. "You're probably late for your flight by now anyways. . . Take a seat."

 **A few hours later. . .**

Yumi frowned as she slowly opened the front door to her house and stepped inside. She was greeted by her entire family who could join in her sadness when they saw her face.

"Hey, everything will be alright," her mother said as she quickly went to Yumi and pulled her into a hug before she could close the door behind her. It would only be a moment longer before her brother and dad joined her.

"You did everything you could," her dad said. He had been filled in on the situation after she had left to go after her.

"If you need anything at all, we're here for you," her mother added as Yumi smiled.

"Thank you, but I have everything I need right here," Yumi said as she backed out of the hug and opened her hand. They looked at her confused as she looked around on the floor. "Oh no, I lost it. Where did it go?" Yumi asked as she quickly turned and went out the door.

"Yumi, wait what did you lose? " Her mother asked following her out the door before stopping and covering her mouth.

"This," Yumi said once her brother and father had stepped outside and saw her holding onto Sachiko's arm.

"How?"

Sachiko smiled, "we convinced my father how serious we were about our relationship. . . He has wisely decided to let me stay here in Japan and be with Yumi."

"We have to remember to thank our friends. I probably wouldn't have got to you in time if it wasn't for them."

"They deserve a big thank you then," Yumi's mother said as Yumi looked at her smiling still, a welcome sight after seeing her the way she was earlier. "Have you two eaten yet?" She asked a moment later as both of them shook their heads. Her mother smiled, this entire situation had put her in a good mood, "let's go inside then, I'll make you both whatever you want."

"That sounds wonderful, thank you," Sachiko said with a small bow as Yumi's mother waved a hand at her.

"There is no need for such things here as far as we're concerned you are already family."

"Perhaps soon it will be official," Sachiko said loud enough for Yumi to hear. "I guess we can worry about that later, for now let's go eat."


End file.
